


The Lost Lamb

by Babe_Chan



Series: Supernatural drabbles and fanfics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Altar Sex, Blasphemy, Blindfolds, Confession Booth, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Female Reader, Female!Reader - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, Light Spanking, Love Bites, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Priest Crowley, Priest Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in Church, Spanking, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babe_Chan/pseuds/Babe_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You found sin and repentant for them, Father Crowley was glad to help you back to the path salvation in the best possible way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> I’m not going to heaven but this was definitely worth it. I’m not apologizing for this either, it was fun to write. For the darling Crowstielean! I hope you like it!
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr feels-fics-fandoms.tumblr.com

You remembered seeing him for the first time. His name was Father Crowley, Crowley to be more precise. Never in your life had you wanted a man as badly as you wanted him. At first you were a little embarrassed about lusting after a man of God, but as time went on so did the embarrassment.

In the beginning you tried to refrain from acting on those sinful desires. Yet it wasn’t like he made it any easier, but you stayed strong for about a month.

It had all started when your friend/roommate, Dawnn, told you about the new priest that had come into your town. It was a little odd since she wasn’t religious, she was probably the least religious person who still believed in God.

At first you brushed it off, it didn’t interest you if you were honest. You didn’t want to listen to somebody going on about how everyone was going to Hell.

You had never been a religious person, probably because of your parents weren’t either, but it peaked your interest at times.

But after a few weeks of pestering from Dawnn, you found yourself in the prettiest church appropriate dress you owned while Dawnn drove to the church. You don’t even know how she convinced you to go with her. But you both were going to the evening mass, for whatever reason.

* * *

When you guys arrived to the church with relative ease, she was giddy with excitement about something as she looked around.

Dawnn stuck out like a sore thumb with her hair dyed bright teal, her olive skin seemed to glow in the evening sunlight, dressed in a galaxy pattern dress that reached her knees, and her worn out combat boots. It was a little odd to see her in a dress, it was a rarity, but it was a nice change of pace. To be honest she was never one to blend in, but that’s what made her Dawnn.

 

You weren’t quite as brave as her to wear a dress like hers to church, but you were happy with yours and that’s all that mattered. Plus you liked the flats you choose to wear, they had a cute little design on them. The breeze toyed with your hair, earning a little giggle, while you take a moment to look around.

 

It was a modest little church with a small house off to the side for the priest to live in. Everything about it was inviting, cozy even. There weren’t many people in the parking lot, then again it was a half hour until mass.

 

“Come on! We gotta hurry up to get good seats!” Dawnn dragged you by your arm, smiling brightly, and laughed. “You’re gonna love Father Crowley! He’s so cool!”

“What kind of name is Crowley?” You ask with a teasing smile and tried to keep up with her. “I’ve never heard of a cool priest before.”

“I dunno what kind of name is [Name]?” She snorted loudly, leading you into the church, and and looked around again. “Well now you have, angel cake.“

“Fair enough, where is he from originally?” You stuck close to the teal haired woman, mumbling apologies for bumping into to others. “Why do you keep calling me that?”

“He’s Scottish but lived in England if I remember right.” She explained with a little shrug, leading you to the wooden pews in the very front before taking a seat. “Cause you’re a slice of heavenly goodness, duh.”

“Hm, what kind of accent does he have?” You tilted your head to the side in a cute fashion and snorted a little. “You’re such a dweeb!”

“He’s got a Cockney accent, he lived on the east side of London given his speech patterns” Dawnn smoothed out the skirt of her dress before winking at you. “Yes, but I’m your dweeb!”

“How do you even know these kinds of things?” You looked at her shocked, she always knew random tidbits of information, and shook your head with a little smile. “I don’t know what I’m gonna do with you.”

“I had a roommate, couple years before I met you, and he had a Cockney accent. I asked him about it, cause I’m always curious about stuff, and he told me.” Dawnn leaned back into the pew, using her hands as she talked. “Love me as long as possible?”

“You’re so weird…ok what’s he like?” You shifted your weight, the pews were uncomfortable, and turned to face her better. “Of course.”

“He’s kinda a sassy but snarky man, very approachable, and he’s not overly preachy which is always nice.” She kept talking with her hands, something she always did, and playfully pushed you. “Don’t get saucy with me.”

“I like him already and I haven’t even met the guy.” You giggled as you returned the playful shove. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“He’s really cute, a little older than us but it just adds to the charm.” She looked around the room, you were a little curious what she was looking for, and smirked widely. “Lies, all lies!”

“He’s a man of God, you shouldn’t be saying that sort of thing about him. Have you no morals?” You lightly chided her, she didn’t have a filter sometimes. “What are you looking for?”

“You’re talking to the wrong person about mortality,” She rolled her burgundy eyes at you before blushing slightly. “Not what, but who.”

“What do you mean by that?” You tried to find the hidden meaning behind her words before smiling. “Who is it?”

“I’m kinda trying to get with the priest in training…” Dawnn wrung her hands as she spoke and blushed more. “His name is Benny, Benny Laffite.”

“Why would you do that?” You raised a brow at her, she never seemed like the type to go after religious men, but you were also happy for her. “Is he cute? What’s he like?”

“Because I wanna do all kinds of naughty things to him, always wanted to fuck a priest in training.” Dawnn placed a hand on her cheek, letting a dreamy sigh out, and smiled softly. “He’s gorgeous, like something out of a southern gothic novel. He’s so sweet and gentlemanly….“

“We’re in a church, could you please control yourself?” You pinched the bridge of your nose and exhaled slowly. “So he’s a southern?”

“I can’t help it, every time I see him I just…” She had a dreamy look in her eyes before smiling widely. “Mhm, from New Orleans.”

“Hello, Ms. Dawnn, it’s pleasant to see you here again,” A baritone voice with a southern drawl spoke. “And who is this young lady with you?”

 

You looked up to see a man with short blond hair, a bit of scruff, and blue eyes looking at you both. He was dressed in a baby blue button down shirt with a black tie, black slacks and matching dress shoes. He was an attractive man, not really your taste but you could acknowledge his looks. But what really stood out about him was his height, it was a little intimidating.

 

“Benny, I told you to just call me Dawnn.” She pretend to be upset before smiling widely. “This is my friend, [Name], I finally got her to join us this evening for mass.”

“Well it’s nice to meet you, [Name], I hope you enjoy today’s mass.” Benny gave you a little smile before glancing at Dawnn and smiled more. “I’ll try to remember that, Dawnn.”

“Likewise…” You felt awkward being here while she was practically undressing him with her eyes, the thirst was real for your teal haired friend. “Um, Dawnn, I think you forgot your phone in the car.”

“What…oh right! I’ll go get it!” Dawnn quickly stood up before looking at Benny. “Would you mind coming with me? It’s dark out and the parking lot doesn’t a lot of lights.”

“I’d be more than happy to accompany you to your car.” He chuckled before offering his arm. “We’ll be back shortly.”

 

You just gave a dismissive wave of your hand, watching Dawnn hug his arm, and smiled softly as they walked away.

While you waited for them to return more people filed in, filling the pews around you and murmuring amongst themselves. You looked towards the altar and swore your heart had skipped a beat.

 

A man dressed in a black suit stood behind the altar, smiling slightly as he looked at the crowd with his brown eyes. His short hair was dark, you weren’t sure if it was black or brown, and it looked soft to the touch. His beard defined his jawline so perfectly that it was sacrilegious.

He looked a good twenty years older than you, yet he had a youthful air about him. You could see the muscle bulge slightly from underneath his suit whenever he moved.

That must have been Crowley, it was the only logical option. Dawnn didn’t mention that he was drop dead gorgeous. He was exactly the kind of man you were into.

 

You felt a familiar warmth pool in your gut, shifting your weight in embarrassment, and bit your bottom lip. There was just something about the priest before you that was undeniably attractive.

Everything about Crowley was enticing, almost sinful how seductive he was without even trying, and you wanted him. He was forbidden fruit, so tantalizingly close, and you wanted the forbidden fruit that was him.

 

Wanted to feel his beard against your flesh, his hands to roam every part of you, hear his grunts and groans as he was inside you.

You blushed darkly when he locked eyes with you, quickly looking away. It was embarrassing to be caught staring at him.

 

He cleared his throat, gaining everyone’s attention, and smiled widely at the church goers.

During mass you were mesmerized by the priest, his voice was rough and gravelly yet also soothing as he spoke of God. It was clear that he was a good man, talking about sins can always be forgiven if you truly meant your repentance.

Crowley was engaging with the church goers, cracking a few jokes here and there. You had never been to a church where there was genuine laughter and happiness.

Then came prayer and after that was hymns, for once you actually sang along while watching him play on the old time piano. He wore a small smile as he played, singing a few lines.

You were a little sad that it was over, for once you actually wished church would take forever.

 

Crowley talked with different people, smiling gently as he listened. You looked around for Dawnn, wondering where she was, and tried to leave when a hand touched your shoulder. Turning around you saw Crowley standing there with a playful smirk.

 

“And who is this little lamb? Someone who has decided to join the flock?” He chuckled heartily, there was a little teasing undertones in his voice, as he looked you up and down. “I know all those who attend mass, but I don’t believe I’ve seen you before. I think I would remember you.”

“I’m [Name], it’s nice to meet you Father Crowley.” You looked away shyly, feeling your entire body grow warm under his gaze, and smiled a little. “I’m here with a friend, she’s been trying to get me to come with her for a while now.”

“Well it’s always nice to have another member joining our humble little church.” He gave your shoulder a little squeeze and smiled a bit more. “Shall I be seeing more of you?”

“I think you will, my friend likes going here so I’ll definitely try to come here as often as I can.” You swallowed thickly, feeling the heat of his hand seep through your sleeve, and blushed slightly. “I should probably go, I have to find my friend since she’s my roommate and ride home.”

“I look forward to it.” He reluctantly pulled his hand away and chuckled a little. “And who is this friend of yours? I could help you find her.”

“Oh I don’t want to impose.” You looked at him slightly flustered and shook your head. “Her name is Dawnn, she’s got teal hair, olive skin, and wearing a dress with a galaxy pattern.”

“I can assure you that you’re not imposing.” Crowley smirked widely, you swore he winked at you, and nodded. “I know of her, she’s most likely chatting up Benny.”

“If you say so, Father.” You looked around for your teal haired friend. “She really likes him.”

“Follow me, they’re probably talking under one of the lights in the parking lot.” He walked out the parking lot, you did as he asked. “How long have you two been roommates?”

“I take it this happens a lot?” You glanced at him out from the corner of your eye. “For about four years, she’s kinda like an older sister and mom rolled into one.”

 

Crowley had been right, Dawnn and Benny were busy talking to each other. You managed to drag her away from the two men, not before she gave a flirty goodbye to Benny, and found yourself in her car again.

 

“So how do you like Father Crowley?” Dawnn asked with a little smile. “I’m expecting you’ll be joining me from now on.”

“He seems like a nice guy.” You looked out the window, watching the world go by. “Yeah…I actually had a good time so I’ll be joining you.”

“Just nice? I saw the way he was looking at you, he totally wants to fuck you.” She said in a singsong voice and laughed. “I’m glad you had a good time though.”

“He was just being friendly!“ Your whole face flushed red as you sputtered incoherent words. “Why would you say something like that?”

“Please, angel cake, he was practically undressing you with his eyes. I’ve seen and given that look enough to know.” She rolled her eyes at you, pulling up to the small house you both shared, and turned the car off. “Because it’s been forever since you got laid, plus he’s clearly into you.”

“You’re reading too much into it, he’s a man of God.” You got out of the car, grabbing your house key from your purse, and shook your head. “He’s probably like this to everyone.”

“And those guys turn out to be the biggest freaks in bed, you’d like it.” Dawnn walked beside you and snorted loudly. “No, I’ve seen him interact with the others and he wasn’t even half as touchy feely with them as he was with you.”

“How do you even know that?” You unlocked the front door, flipping on the light switch, and walked inside. “I don’t know maybe he was just trying to make me feel welcomed there.”

“Everyone I know who gets with a religious person has all told me their into kinky stuff. Well it’s pretty vanilla for my taste but it’s kinky to the average person.” She shrugged boredly, locking the door behind her, and removed her combat boots. “Just accept that he wants to tap dat ass. You should totally have sex with him in the church, it’d be hot. If you guys fuck in the church you have to tell me!”

 

You groan loudly, trying to ignore her while she laughed, as you went to your room. She was so shameless, how you two stayed friends was beyond you at times.

Changing into pajamas before flopping onto your bed with a little grunt, plugging your phone in to charge. You stared at the ceiling with a black expression, letting your thoughts wander.

 

Somehow your wandering thoughts ended on Crowley. You could practically hear his voice in your ear, feel his beard lightly scratch your skin. Biting your lip roughly as you remember the feeling of his hand on your shoulder, the warmth it gave off.

The heat pooling in your gut became unbearable, no matter how you tried to ignore it, and you found yourself tossing and turning for a while. When you did manage to fall asleep you had some not so pure dreams about the priest.

It had started off normal, the two of you talking, before it quickly escalated and you found yourself gripping his shoulders tightly. He murmured sweet nothings as his hand slipped into your underwear, apparently you had chosen to wear a dress, and took his sweet time teasing you.

 

You bolted up from your sleep, panting heavily, and tried to reorient yourself. The familiar walls of your room reminded you that it was all just a dream, a sinful but beautiful dream.

 

“Fuuuuck…” You groaned into your hands and flopped back down. “Why, why did I dream about him?”

“Good morning, angel cake,” Dawnn was leaning on your nightstand next to your bed, sipping coffee and playing on her phone, and had a knowing smirk. “Breakfast is ready, by the way…you were talking in your sleep, quite loudly I might add.”

“Jesus Christ! You almost gave me a heart attack.” You sat back up, placing a hand over your rapidly beating heart, and blushed slightly. “What exactly did I say in my sleep?”

“You’re fine, great way to get the blood pumping.” She teased before glancing at you for a second and put her phone in her jeans pocket. “Let’s just say you were saying Crowley’s name like a broken prayer. Totally not into him my ass.”

“You’re gonna end up scaring me to death one day.” You frowned a little before blushing vermilion. “How am I gonna face him next time? I can’t do it!”

“Nah, you’re overreacting.” She waved her hand dismissively and laughed for a second. “You puss up and go in with your head held high.”

“I hate you so much right now.” You ran a hand through your hair before snorting a little. “Really, that’s your advice?”

“Mhm, love you too, angel cake.” Dawnn didn’t even seem phased by your sass. “Either that or tell him about it. Anyway I’ve gotta go, my shift at my second job starts in like twenty minutes. Food’s on the stove, call if you need anything.”

 

You watched her leave, waited for a few minutes until you got out of bed, before getting ready for the day. There was this sinking feeling that it was going to be a long day.

For an entire month you repeated a cycle: Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays you went to evening mass with Dawnn. The rest of your time was spent on your job and day to day life.

 

Sex dreams about Crowley didn’t go away, if anything they got more vivid as time went on, and he wasn’t making it any easier. During the whole month, whenever you were at evening mass, he always looked at you with intensity.

His touches would linger, voice would become husker, always implying that if someone needed help that he was more than willing to help anyone back to the path of salvation and righteousness. And whenever that evening’s mass had something to do with sex, he would wink at you or give a seductive look when no one was looking.

 

“Would you stay after mass, after everyone has exited the church, meet me in the confessional.” Crowley gave you a little smile and placed a hand on your shoulder, you were used to it at this point. “I wish to speak with you about something important.”

“Of course, Father Crowley.” You gave a little smile before glancing at Dawnn, see was just smirking at you. “I’ll see you then.”

 

Tonight’s mass had ended like always, you had already told Dawnn you were staying behind and to not wait up. She told you to be safe, hugging Benny’s arm, and dragged the priest in training off.

It took a lot longer than you had thought for the church goers to all leave, you spent that time looking at the different artwork the church had on display. Dawnn had told you before she left that the keys to her car in the glove compartment so you had a ride home, she was going to Benny’s place for the night. She was a good friend, a little weird but still good in her own way.

When the church was finally empty you made your way to the confessional, closing the sliding door behind you, and took a seat. You didn’t know how long you had been in the booth, though you were a little uneasy with the quietness, but you stayed put.

You bit your lip nervously, you wondered what Father Crowley wanted to talk about with you. Regardless of the nervousness you felt, you did as he requested and waited in the booth. The church was eerily quiet, you shifted your weight and wrung your hands, and you wondered what was taking him so long. 

 

“Sorry for the wait, little lamb, had a few loose ends to tie up.” Crowley chuckled as his side of the booth’s door opened and closed. “I’ve noticed that you look troubled by something. What is it that troubles you so?”

“I understand, Father, you’re a busy man after all.” You blushed when he called you ‘little lamb’ and played with the hem of your dress. “I’ve just been having some thoughts.”

“What exactly are these thoughts?” You could hear the smirk in his voice. “Confess your sins and repentant for them.”

“Just the usual sins.” You lied, not wanting to tell him. “It’s nothing.”

“Still you might feel better if you get it off your chest, little lamb.” You could practically hear the smirk in his voice. “So confess your woes and sins, I’m here to help.”

“Th-there of a man…and myself…doing things…t-together.” You bit the inside of your cheek and took a shaky breath. “It’s wrong for me to w-want such things…especially from him…he has duties.”

“Now who is this man you lust for?” His voice dropped an octave. “You have nothing to fear, you are safe to confess.”

“He is a man of God…” You began while playing with the hem of your dress as you fumbled over your words. “That I’m filled with thoughts.”

“And what would those thoughts be?” His voice held a bit of amusement to it. “My little lamb, tell me about it.”

“It’s nothing.” You blushed darkly when he called you ‘little lamb’ again and took a few shaky breaths. “I’m sorry for wasting your time, Father Crowley.”

“You shouldn’t lie, especially in the house of God. I think I’m the man you lust for.” He lightly chided you as his voice dropped another octave. “I’ve noticed the way you look at me when you thought I wasn’t looking, little lamb.”

 

Your breath hitched in the back of your throat, a feeling of shame washed over you. He probably thought you were some sex deviant now.

 

“Tell me what you think about when you look at me. In explicit detail, little lamb.” Crowley’s voice sent shivers down your spine and a familiar warmth pool in between your thighs. “Come now, it isn’t polite to keep someone waiting.”

“I-I…think of you doing things.” You closed your eyes and gripped the hem of your dress tightly. “Things…I shouldn’t even think about you, a man of God, doing.”

“What sort of things, little lamb?” His voice remained leveled and calm. “What exactly do you think of me doing to you?”

“Kissing…every inch of me…leaving marks for everyone to see…” Your breath quickened as you continued. This was so wrong on so many levels, but it turned you on even more. “Dominating me…feeling you in-inside me…listening to you tell me how good I feel…”

“Go on, I’m still listening.” He gave a little hum and chuckled softly. “What else do I do to you, little lamb?”

“Feeling your fingers inside me…teasing me so agonizingly s-slow…even though I’m begging you to speed up…” You couldn’t help but let a small moan out and squeeze your thighs together for some friction. “Spanking me…bringing me closer to t-the edge before pulling away over and over again…until I’m in tears begging for re-release…”

“And do you touch yourself when thinking about me doing those things?” He inquired in a teasing manner. “Be honest, little lamb.”

“Y-yes…” You looked at your lap embarrassed but turned on at the same time. “I do…every single time.”

“Do you say my name?” There was a bit of smugness in his voice. “How many times have you came because of me?”

“Mhm…over and over again…” You wiggled a bit to get more friction and shudder in pleasure. “I…I-I’ve lost c-count.“

“I think the only way to solve this problem and get you back to the path of salvation,” His voice was rough and gravelly, you groaned a little. “Is through repentance…go to the altar and don’t move until I tell you.”

 

You covered your mouth as another moan leaves your lips, blushing more, before exiting the confessional booth and headed to the altar.

The sound of your heart hammering against your ribcage was all you could hear. You suppress a shiver as you waited for him, watching him exist the booth.

He looked at you with hungry eyes, licking his lips slowly, as he stalked over to you. You let go of the breath you didn’t even know you were holding, that look he gave you sent shockwaves of pleasure throughout your entire body.

Crowley shrugged off his suit jacket, draping it over a wooden chair nearby, and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. You bit your bottom lip as you watched his every move, panting softly as he loosened his tie a little.

 

“You’ll do exactly what I tell you,” Crowley caressed your cheek, making you look him in the eye, and smirked a little bit. “Do you understand, little lamb?”

“Y-yes, I understand.” You stuttered, leaning into his touch and let a happy sigh out. “I understand completely.”

“Very good, my little lamb.” He ran his thumb over your cheek, bringing his face closer to yours until his lips ghosted over your own. “Let us begin.”

 

Your breath hitched as he kissed you roughly, his hand went from your cheek the back of your neck, before happily returning the kiss. His free hand ran down your back, mapping out every little dip, before resting on your hip. He lightly bit on your lip, earning a moan, and deepened the kiss. You press yourself closer to him, slowly wrapping your arms around his neck, and let a small whine out when he pulled away.

 

“This is a punishment, you do not get to touch me until I tell you to.” Crowley tsked at you before smirking. “Bend over the altar.”

“What?” You were a little lightheaded from the kissing and blinked owlishly at him. “You w-want me to do wh-what?”

“Bend over the altar, I will not repeat myself.” He punctuated each word with a firm but commanding voice. “Do not keep me waiting.”

 

You swallowed thickly before turning around to face the altar, bending over so your chest was pressed against the cold wood, and glanced over your shoulder.

 

“Eyes forward, little lamb.” His fingers ghosted over the back of your thighs, you regretted wearing a dress today, and smirked widely. “You don’t get to see your punishment.”

“Alright…” You gripped the altar before looking forward again, seeing the crucified Jesus on the front of the altar. This was so blasphemous, doing things like this in a holy place, but for some reason it just fueled your arousal. “I’ll be good…I’ll listen to you.”

 

Instead of a reply Crowley drew his hand back before giving a slap on your rear, a strangled moan left your lips as you grip the altar tighter. He repeated a few times, adding different amounts of force and pressure, while you groan at the feeling and start to get weak in the knees.

He flipped up the back of your dress, running his hand over where he had spanked you, you just let a sigh out. His hand felt cool against your skin, soothing away stinging and leaving a pleasant warm in it’s wake.

 

“Ironic that you’re wearing white, meaning purity, and yet you have such unpure thoughts.” Crowley teased as he played with the elastic band, looking at your soaked panties with a satisfied smirk. “And look at you, already soaking wet, and all I’ve done is spank you a few times. Seems this little lamb’s fleece isn’t as white as snow.”

 

You bury your face into your arms, long given up on gripping the altar, and moaned loudly in response. He was driving you crazy, you just wanted him to do you already.

He pulled your panties down partially, making you whine in frustration, before easily slipping two fingers into you. You choked on a moan, leaning towards his fingers, and panted heavily.

 

“Look at that, you really are a naughty little thing.” He teased while scissoring his fingers inside you, taking his sweet time, and lightly patted your rear with his free hand. “Such a sinful little lamb.”

“Please, Crowley…” You bit your fist, rocking your hips slightly. “Please…I-I.”

“Not quite yet, my little lamb.” Crowley curled his fingers just right and smiled widely when you moaned his name. “Patience is a virtue.”

 

Crowley enjoyed bring you closer to the edge before pulling it away before you come undone, he repeated it over and over again, and watching you become a withering mess of moans and whimpers.

 

“Oh God, fuuuck…” Your back arched, you were so close, and looked at him with tears in your eyes. “Please…Jesus…I can’t…please.”

“You should be asking for forgiveness not more sin. Shame on you for using the Lord’s name in vain.” He removed his fingers, using his tie as a makeshift blindfold on you, and watched you choke on a sob and moan. “You were told to look forward, for failing to do so; the blindfold stays on for the rest of this session.”

“Then take my b-body as my way to repentant.” You couldn’t think straight anymore, sexual frustration was making it impossible. “I’m sorry, Father Crowley!”

 

There was a sharp intake of air, you were quickly turned around with your back against the altar, and felt his lips on your neck. You didn’t have to see to know there was going to be marks, inside you try to grind against him for even a little friction.

 

“Very well, I shall forgive you for your sins…” He growled as the sound of a belt being undone filled your ears. “Say it again.”

“Father Crowley,” You said breathlessly, reaching out for him, and cupped his face in your hands. “I need you…please.”

“Of course, my stray little lamb.” He caressed your cheek, taking your panties off the rest of the way, before positioning himself. “I won’t hold myself back.”

 

In one swift motion he was buried inside, you threw your head back and wrapped your legs around his waist. He didn’t give you time to adjust to him before he began thrusting hard and fast. You moaned out his name as well as some curses, his face buried in the crook of your neck, the coil in your gut tightened. Alas Crowley seemed to notice, slowing his pace drastically, and proceed to go into graphic detail how amazing you felt.

 

“I…please…so close.” You panted heavily, pulling him into a heated kiss, and rocked your hips in time with his thrusts. “I need it…you so badly.”

 

Crowley chuckled lightheartedly as he picked up the pace, peppering kisses along your neck. It only took a few hard thrusts because you were finally sent over the edge, screaming his name, and bathed in the after glow. Body still sensitive as he gave a couple more thrusts, hands gripping your hips so tight there’d be bruises, before coming inside you.

Only the sound of heavy breathing could be heard while you both enjoyed the euphoria that was coursing through your veins. After a few minutes he slowly pulled out, earning a whimper from you, and undid the blindfold. You blinked several times to get your eyes to focus again, before looking at him in his slightly disheveled appearance. He took a moment to make himself look presentable before offering your panties back to you.

 

“Should you find yourself straying from the path of salvation and righteousness…” He tucked a stray hair behind your ear, tilting your chin so you could look him in the eye, and smirked a little. “Please don’t hesitate to come back to me, little lamb.”

“Of course, I’ll always come to you…Father Crowley.” You smiled brightly, pulling away to put back on your panties, and winked. “You’re the only one who can save me from damnation.”

“Good to hear, I’ll walk you to your car.” He offered his arm to you, which you gladly accepted, before he began walking to the church parking lot. “Good night, little lamb, I expect to see you tomorrow.”

 

You just nodded at the priest before getting into Dawnn’s car, giving him one last look then started it up and drove out of the parking lot.

The end(?)

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed this!


End file.
